happytreefandomcom-20200214-history
Petunia
Name: Petunia Gender: Girl Age: 17 Animal: Skunk Color: Blue ' Likes:' Being clean, dancing with Giggles, tea parties, Mime, Handy, Toothy, Russel, the color blue, flowers, people who are smart, dolls, cookies, being with Giggles (even thoughthey have differences), make-ups, girly things and clean places. ' Dislikes:'Being dirty, dancing with Disco Bear, Lumpy, dirty things, people who are so dumb, Nutty, Disco Bear (he has a deep irritating voice. she's so scared) and bugs. Friends: 'Giggles, Toothy, Lammy, Mime, Handy, Russel, Lammy, Flaky, Sniffles, Good Flippy and Cub ' Enemies: Splendid, Lumpy, Nutty, Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty Love interest: '''Mime in "Easy comb, easy go", Toothy in "Toothy's birthday", Handy in "I Nub Ya" and "House Warming" and Sniffles in "Pedigree Schmedigree." '''Episode Count: 66 TV Count: 5 Kill Count: 10 Deaths: 55 (42 from Regular Episodes, 3 from Smoochies, 2 from Kringles, 2 from Irregular Episodes, 1 from Love Bites) Appearance: House Warming Death: House Warming or Pitchin' Impossible Victim: Giggles in "Staying alive II" Voice Actresses: Dana Belben (date of birth 1975) (2000-2004), Ellen Connell (2004-present) Renné T. Macdonald (2011-present) Petunia is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. character bio A blue skunk with a white arrow marking on her forehead, which is connected to the triangle shaped marking on her back and white lines on her long tail who always wears a pink flower on top of her head and a pine scent car air freshener or deodorizer around her neck to cover up her skunk smell (even though it says on the website that she bathes many times a day). Her name and species are somewhat a parody of the character Flower from the Disney movie, Bambi. She likes to play with dolls and strollers and having tea parties with her friends. Petunia is often seen in the series with Giggles. They appear to be best friends, as they run a lemonade stand together, play together, and exercise together. While Giggles has appeared more in the series, Petunia's deaths are the most gruesome in the series (such as having her face pressed against a burger grill by Flippy, being flattened by Cro-Marmot, being sucked through the drain of a sink, having her organs ripped out by bed springs, and having her bottom half skinned, then being ripped to pieces and consumed by a demon in Read 'em and Weep), and she has died more. Her deaths generally involve her head or household appliances, such as sinks.In the Internet series, she and Giggles had almost identical personalities. When the TV series came out, however, the creators have gave her obsessive compulsive disorder. More specifically, she is a "neat freak". She takes showers five times a day as it reveals in the "Collect Them All" section, and if things are either dirty or out of their proper place, she starts to hyperventilate. She will do anything to clean it up again. In the TV episode Wishy Washy she got incredibly filthy and was unable to clean herself, so she went crazy and killed herself with a potato peeler trying to get clean. Her OCD is also brought up in other episodes, Home Is Where the Hurt Is and Wingin' It. Plus, in the arcade game, Socks To Be You, she is seen hyperventilating with a paper bag while sorting her socks. Oddly enough in Take a Hike when she drinks dirty water, her mouth is a mess, but she doesn't get upset or bother to clean her face (though she was severely dehydrated and delusional at the time). Petunia, like Giggles, has been used as damsel in distress on some episodes, which is evident in House Warming, Gems the Breaks, Who's the Flame, Dunce Upon a Time, and Read 'em and Weep. She, like Giggles, is also a Girl Scout, as seen in Read 'em and Weep. Whenever Petunia has too much to drink, she'll have to go to the bathroom really badly, as seen in Happy Trails pt. 1 and Wingin' It (in Happy Trails, she actually wets herself just before her death). Petunia rarely survives. While she dies a lot, she has survived in Meat Me for Lunch, Ipso Fatso, A Change of Heart, Wipe Out, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, I Get a Trick Out of You, Stealing the Spotlight, Mime to Five, (debatably) House Warming and Easy Comb, Easy Go. During the Internet episodes, she died in almost every episode she appeared in, though she survives more often in the TV series. She was the first victim of Handy, The Mole, Disco Bear, Giggles, Cro-Marmot and Toothy. http:// http:// *Flippin' Burgers *Eyes Cold Lemonade *Hello Dolly *Wishy Washy *Read 'em and Weep *I Heart U *Keepin' It Reel http:// *House Warming *Pitchin' Impossible *Stayin' Alive *Hide and Seek *Happy Trails *Flippin' Burgers *Eyes Cold Lemonade *Keepin' it Reel *Hello Dolly! *From A to Zoo *Petunia's Summertime Smoochie *Wishy Washy http:// *Meat Me for Lunch *Snow What? That's What! *Class Act *Remains to be Seen *Blind Date *Ski Patrol *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Ipso Fatso *Who's to Flame? *Take a Hike *Dunce Upon a Time *A Change of Heart *A Hole Lotta Love *See What Develops *Home Is Where the Hurt Is *Wipe Out! *Wingin' It *Read 'em and Weep *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode *Peas in a Pod *Wrath of Con *Milk Pong http:// *You're Bakin' Me Crazy *I Get a Trick Out of You... *Stealing the Spotlight *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! *From Hero to Eternity *Doggone It *As You Wish *Gems the Breaks *Mime to Five *Aw, Shucks! *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Double Whammy http:// *I Heart U http:// *Kringle Bells *Kringle Feast http:// #Fry Cook - Flippin' Burgers #Lemonade Stand Co-Owner - Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems The Breaks; Milk Pong #Lighting Store Owner - As You Wish! #Gold-Spinner Slave Princess - Dunce Upon a Time #Waitress - A Change of Heart #Fairground Kiosk Owner - Aw, Shucks! #Girl Scout - Read 'em and Weep #Papergirl - False Alarm Episode http:// http:// http:// #House Warming: Burnt then stomped and crushed by Handy's shoes, leaving her a burnt skeleton. (debatable) #Pitchin' Impossible: Head cut in half by falling carnival stand window. #Stayin' Alive: Electrocuted by an electric fence. #Hide and Seek: Blown up by a grenade. #Snow What? That's What!: Flattened/torn in half by Cro-Marmot while she was making a snow angel. #Happy Trails: Body impaled on stick shift of school bus and Lumpy changes gears, cutting through her body. (idol-induced) #Flippin' Burgers: Face smashed into a frying grill by Flippy, burning her to death. #Eyes Cold Lemonade: Head crushed by a lemonade stand sign. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Flippy holds her head over the flame in a popcorn machine, causing her brain to 'pop' like popcorn. #Hello Dolly!: Some of her organs (like her heart) impaled from her body by her mattress springs (idol-induced). #Remains to be Seen: Killed in a truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!: Buried in avalanche. (debatable) #Blind Date: The Mole bumps into the car she's in with Disco Bear, pushing the car off a cliff where it explodes. #Stealing the Spotlight: Possibly dies from Lumpy's Christmas lights. (debatable) #From A to Zoo: Eaten by a snake. Lumpy freed her, only to see that she had already begun to be digested. #Petunia Summer Smoochie Swim: A huge shark (possibly bronze whaler) bites her half and thrashes her body like a ragdoll. #Petunia Summer Smoochie Spin: Her face is thrashed by a pinwheel. #Petunia Summer Smoochie Sprinkle: Her body is crushed into a bloody mush by an expanding stopped up hose. #Kringle Feast: Lumpy lights a lighter in a gas leak, causing an explosion which kills all in the house. #Kringle Bells: Her head is kicked multiple times by a reindeer. #Ski Patrol: Head partially decapitated and ski poles impale her tail and back. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Her neck is broken when the rollercoaster cart she's in comes off the tracks and falls to the ground. #From Hero to Eternity: Sliced in half by Splendid's eye-laser. #Doggone It: Killed by squid. #Wishy Washy: Skins herself with a potato peeler, trying to get clean. #Who's to Flame?: Hit in the head by an axe. #As You Wish!: Head is smashed by a magic lamp. #Take a Hike: Poisoned by drinking toxic water or impaled on rocky cliffs. #Dunce Upon a Time: Neck broken and scalp torn off by Giggles. #Gems the Breaks: Hit by a massive stream of Splendid's vomit along with Giggles. #A Hole Lotta Love: Sliced in half by a driller's fin. #See What Develops: Accidentally torn in half by Splendid, then crashes her car. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Electrocuted while taking a shower because Lumpy attached electrical pipes to water pipes. #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Body sucked through the drain of a lavatory sink. #Double Whammy: Crushed by Flippy who jumps on her. #Read 'em and Weep: Pulled through a drain, slashed up in a garbage disposal, and consumed by a demon. #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm Bonus Episode: While riding her bike, she is run into by Nutty in a car. #Peas in a Pod: Head is smashed with a hammer. #I Heart U: Mime shoots a dotted-line arrow in her left eye, accidentally killing her. #Wrath of Con: Sliced in half by Giggles' lightsaber and stabbed in the head with a spear. http:// #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #March 2006 Calendar: Her heart is pushed out of her body by a spring in her bed. #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #May Day, May Day - May 2007 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Double Whammy Part 1. #Bar-B-Qued Ribs August 2007 Calendar: Burned to a skeleton when the barbeque explodes when Pop lights it. #December 2008 Calendar: Killed by Flippy (The body in the bag is probably her due to the dark blue color). http:// #Big Bubble: Lumpy inflates a bubble so big that explodes, killing himself, Cuddles and Petunia. http:// #Going Overboard: Attacked by a shark. #Socks to be You: If you lose - While hyperventilating into a paper bag, she breathes in too much air which causes her eyes to pop out of their sockets. If you win - After she finishes her work with the socks, she discovers that one of the washing machines isn't working well. She tries to run away, but she slips on the ground(water of the washing machine) and the washing machine falls on her, killing her. #Fire Escape: Squished on the ground. #Hot Potato: Blown up by Flippy's grenade. http:// http:// #House Warming (before death): Set ablaze, falls 10-15 feet to the ground, and stomped on. #From A to Zoo: Hit in face by shards of glass. #Wishy Washy: Brushes her teeth too hard, and they end up bleeding. #As You Wish (before death): Sliced by many coins resembling machine gun shots then impaled through the chest by a rocket's antenna. #Mime to Five: Faints when she sees Sniffles' dead body. #Wipe Out: Covered in sand by Cro-Marmot's surfboard along with Giggles. Lips stuck on ice, then pulled off along with Giggles. #Peas in a Pod (before death): Arm snapped off when her mailbox is hit by a hammer. #I Heart U (before death): Imaginary love heart drawn by Mime smashes into her face, piercing her in several places. http:// #Ignorance is Bliss September 2008 Calendar: Eye is impaled by a paper clip. Category:Characters